roblox_undertale_monster_maniafandomcom-20200215-history
Resets
Resets may look useless at first glance, since you will lose (almost) everything you worked for, but it is highly recommended for those of you who want to fully enjoy all of this game's cool secrets! Here are some helpful facts about resets: * The reset button will only appear when you reach LOVE 100 and defeat A harmlesss dog solo. * The 1st reset will require you to defeat Disbelief Papyrus solo. *The 2nd reset will require you to pay 200k gold. *The 3rd reset will require you to defeat ERROR!Sans solo *The 4th reset will require you to pay 400k gold. *The 5th reset will require you to pay 500k gold. *The 6th reset will require you to pay 600k gold. *The 7th reset will require you to pay 700k gold. *The 8th reset will require you to pay 800k gold. *The 9th reset will require you to pay 900k gold. *The 10th reset will require you to pay 1m gold. *The 11th reset will require you to pay 1.1m gold. *More reset requirements will be added as soon as I learn more of them, unless someone else adds them here. * Doing a reset will make your LOVE go back to 1,and all of your Gold, Food and most of your Weapons/Armors/Souls disappear. * Each reset will make enemies GOLD multiplier increase by 1x. So if you reset the first time, it's 2x, if it's the 2nd reset then 3x, And so on. * Some weapons and armor may have the word PERMANENT on them, that means these weapons will still be in your menu after a reset, unlike other items. * Most PERMANENT weapons can be earned through EVENT BOSSES, SECRET BOSSES if the boss gets removed while you own the weapon or by buying a WEAPON GAMEPASS example: the scythe. * Even though resetting shatters your souls, you will always get their fragments back after resetting, you just need to collect the needed gold to re-craft them. If you did have at least 5 soul fragments but you didn't craft the soul before resetting again, then the fragments will also disappear. * Some bosses can only be fought after a certain amount of resets example: Underswap Papyrus (one reset), Underfell Sans (two resets). * The Reset button is on the bottom-right side of the screen and has a rainbow effect. When pressing it, it will explain resets, and will tell you the current requirements to reset. * If you reset one time, you will unlock the option to battle the Underswap AU bosses and one of the Fractured Void bosses, but you will have to meet their love requirements to battle them. * If you reset two times, you will unlock and be able to battle the Underfell AU bosses, but you will have to meet their love requirements to battle them and you unlock the ANTI-VOID but you can't fight anything in it until you get 3 resets. * Fractured Void contains 7 Boss spots, the only released ones being Dust Sans, Horror Sans, HATE CHARA and Disbelief Papyrus. * ANTI-VOID contains Determined Frisk, Error!Sans and JEVIL. * JEVIL requires you to have at least 11 resets to battle him. * True Reset is set to be released in the final Update. It will get rid of your gold boosts, but you can keep your perm weapons, armor, and possibly souls and it gives you a purple number instead of pink.. It also gives you a 0.1 EXP Boost and you need to kill Fate to True Reset. Category:Boss